


A Cure For Loneliness

by A_Single_Tulip



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Grinding, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Roommates, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Single_Tulip/pseuds/A_Single_Tulip
Summary: Herbert West doesn't like to admit it, but sometimes he actually finds himself troubled by the feelings that come with being alone. Perhaps with a little help from Dan, that can be fixed.





	A Cure For Loneliness

Loneliness can be described in many ways depending on who you ask. For some, it may be a deep chasm left behind in their gut. For others, it may be a feeling that slowly creeps in, until it’s too late, and you’ve already been taken hold of in its grasp. For Herbert West, loneliness was a feeling that never came often, merely rearing its ugly head whenever he grew tired of the nearly endless solitude he usually found solace in. By nature, of course, Herbert knew that humans as a species are social creatures...even the most socially inept ones. Loneliness though, when left alone to its own devices for too long? Well...that usually left Herbert feeling a bit like he was in a slump. Not even his experiments could distract him from this feeling knawing deep inside of him, a need for some kind of interaction, but not just any interaction, oh no. He absolutely despised small-talk, what with all the awkward pauses in between, and the nonsensical talk of a person’s day despite not really caring. A frustrated sigh left him as he tossed a clipboard haphazardly on to the table, his attention suddenly being pulled just as he heard the front door open upstairs. Dan was home.

Daniel Cain was essentially the only person he never particularly found himself growing bored of, no matter the conversation, despite how much he knew just how his roommate felt about his experiments. And yet...Herbert could still see that look of intrigue in Dan’s eye, simply overpowered by the initial fear he felt upon first seeing one of West’s reanimated corpses. But he still saw it. Curiosity. The same type of curiosity that originally drove him to look to find a way to bring the dead walking once again. Closing his eyes, he could still remember seeing him crumple to the ground after they'd first brought the Dean back to life. It was almost instinct for him to immediately kneel down next to him, to cover his shaking form with a cloth before cradling him closely to his chest. He wasn't the best at comforting others, and yet, he still found himself trying to ease the man's nerves. It's been over a year since the massacre that happened, and they were currently in their fourth year of college, but he could never quite forget what it felt like to desperately grasp and Dan's hand...thinking that it was the end. He didn't scare easily, but that moment left him shaken for the longest time, and he felt lucky enough to have survived...unlike some. He'd never been entirely fond of Megan, but seeing Dan distraught made him feel terrible. Since then though, Dan had been doing better.

Herbert's head turned as he heard the door just up the basement stairs open, followed by footsteps leading downwards. He met Dan's eyes just as he reached the bottom of the stairs. It seemed as though he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

"What? Not gonna tell me to knock first, or get out?" Dan asked, tilting his head at the other. He was dressed in a casual plaid shirt, a few buttons near the collar left undone while it was tucked into a pair of jeans. His shoes were likely left near the front door. Herbert usually scolded Dan whenever he came down to the basement with just his socks on, insisting that it was potentially dangerous. The other would merely listen to his mini rant, and usually forget about it soon after.

"Mm...not really working on anything right now, so you didn't interrupt anything. Otherwise I'd probably be irritated at the unprompted visit." Not wishing to seem too harsh, something he did often, he offered an awkward chuckle with a half smile.

"Yeah, just came back from some grocery shopping, and I just wanted to say that I found that brand of tea I know you like...so I got it. I noticed that you were close to running out."

The forced half smile turned into a small, but genuine one. He was happy to hear that Dan had been keeping him in mind. "Well...thank you, Daniel. I appreciate it a lot...perhaps I'll fix myself a cup now. I'll make you one too, if you'd like?" He didn't know if Dan would say yes. He didn't seem like the type to drink tea, but he secretly hoped that he would take him up on his offer.

Daniel gave a small shrug, slightly playing with the collar of his shirt before replying, "Sure, why not? Was a little chilly outside anyways…"

The response prompted slight excitement to well up inside of Herbert, managing to contain it as he picked up his papers, carefully placing them back into a folder before walking towards the stairs. "Alright then. Do you like anything in your tea? Creamer, sugar?" He asked while making his way up the stairs.

"Just some sugar for me, always did have a bit of a sweet tooth.” Dan remarked, following behind him.

Herbert nodded, slipping off his shoes with his toe once he made it out of the basement, allowing them to sit against the wall near the door that lead downstairs. Socked feet padded against the wooden floor as he made his way into the kitchen, picking up the box of tea left on the counter, opening it up to take a look inside. Dan had been right, he was indeed close to running out. He inhaled, taking in the scent of the tea bags inside of the box. He always did like the smell and taste of licorice, something many didn’t particularly like, so it was no wonder he loved the tea so much. He set aside two of the tea bags before picking up the kettle, filling it with water before setting it down on the stove, turning it on as to heat up the water.

“I’m...actually surprised you noticed such a small thing as me running out of tea. Not only that, but the specific type and brand as well. I appreciate it, Dan.” Herbert finally said, breaking the momentary silence as he leaned against the counter. His tie hung loose around his neck, swaying slightly as the collar of his own dress shirt was semi-undone.

Dan gave a small chuckle. “Ah, well...I guess it’s ‘cause we’re friends, you know? I mean, I had a fair amount of friends back home but it’s kinda hard to make some new ones once you move out somewhere new and you’re on your own. I guess I’ve only ever had Meg, and a few good acquaintances. Then I met you.” Dan awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, leaning against the opposite side of the counter, facing across from Herbert.

“I always thought you were an interesting type of guy...in spite of everything that people thought of you. An arrogant bastard who doesn’t listen to his superiors. I mean...you are pretty arrogant at times, but...you make life less boring. Since Meg’s been gone, well...I guess you’re kinda the only company I have that doesn’t feel artificial.” Dan looked up to see Herbert staring back at him silently. “Ah, I’m sorry Herb...got a little weird there didn’t I? Even for you…”

Herbert was merely in silence out of shock at Dan’s admittance. Seeing his shoulders drop at the last statement prompted the man the stand up straighter from his leaning position, holding a hand out to stop Dan from continuing. “No...No, it’s fine. I’m rather grateful for what we have as well. I…” Herbert looked away for a moment.

“What is it, Herbert?” Dan asked, brows furrowing out of curiosity.

“I...actually really find enjoyment in, uhm, in our interactions. Even small ones like right now. Small talk is usually the bane of my existence, but...damn it...I actually like talking to you about little things, and just sitting together…” Herbert could hear the small whistle of steam escaping from the kettle, signaling that it was ready. He turned away from Dan. carefully picking it up and setting it aside before turning off the stove.

“I know it sounds stupid, but I just like talking to you, a lot. Even when it doesn’t involve my antics revolving around experimentation.” Herbert admitted, opening the cabinet to reach for some mugs. He managed to grab one, setting it down to reach for another, but couldn’t quite reach it as he stood up on the tips of his toes.

“Let me.” Dan replied, walking over so that he was directly behind Herbert, taking the mug out from where it’d been out of Herbert’s reach. Herbert froze at the feeling of Dan directly behind him, somewhat leaning in to the feeling of his chest so close to his back. Dan took a small step back after setting the mug down on to the counter, but was still closer to Herbert nonetheless. Herbert turned around, looking up at Dan as he suddenly realized just how much taller he was compared to him. “Thank you…” He muttered before turning away to get the tea bags.

“You know...it’s alright to actually feel something Herb. It’s not stupid, and I’m actually glad that you’re sharing this with me…” Dan said, turning his head as an attempt to meet Herbert’s eyes once more.

Herbert mumbled something incoherent under his breath, having already placed the tea bags into the mugs before carefully pouring the hot water. He could feel his face growing warm, and it wasn’t from the tea. Just barely, Dan could even see the tips of the man’s ears growing red.

“Herbert West, don’t tell me that you’re...embarrassed, are you?” Dan asked in a somewhat teasing tone.

“Never.” Herbert shot back, glaring in Dan’s direction with his cheeks retaining a slight pink hue.

“I mean...it’s alright if you are. It’s not everyday that someone such as yourself admits to actually having feelings.”

Herbert huffed, rolling his eyes before reaching for the sugar and honey, adding a few spoonfuls of sugar to Dan’s mug before dropping a small dollop of honey into his own. After stirring he handed the mug to Dan, eyes squinted as his brows were low.

“Daniel, I do not get flustered easily, thank you very much.” He insisted before leaning against the counter once more, mug in hand.

“Doesn’t look that way to me.” The other replied in a still teasing manner before taking a sip from his mug.

Herbert groaned in frustration before taking a sip from his own as well, allowing the warm liquid to fall down his throat, the sweetness of the honey coating his taste buds. He breathed in the scent of warm tea, satisfied.

“Hm, I can see why you like this tea so much. It’s nice.”

Herbert looked to Dan. He actually liked it? That shocked him. Licorice itself was an acquired taste, so to hear that Dan liked something that he liked? It was pleasing. He took another sip before responding, “I’m glad to hear that you like it. I usually don’t share too many of my interests with others, as you’ve learned since coming to know me, I presume.”

“Yeah, I know you’re more of the reserved type, so I guess I’m happy that you’ve grown comfortable enough to share your interests with me...other than your activities revolving around the dead.”

Herbert allowed an intake of breath before giving a small chuckle, eyes darting away from Dan. Despite being so passionate about his work, he certainly was passionate about things over than his experiments. His favorite hobby other than conducting his research was sometimes lounging on the sofa in the living room with a nice cup of tea, and a good book. Sometimes he’d become so immersed in a book that he’d end up falling asleep on the couch, only to somewhat stir at the sensation of someone covering him up with a blanket, before carefully taking the book out of his hands and removing his glasses from his face. That person, though usually a bit hazy in his sleep-addled mind, was most definitely Dan.

“So how’s that book you’ve been reading, Herb?”

Herbert was suddenly pulled from his thoughts at Dan speaking to him once more. Had he been reading his mind? He almost laughed aloud to himself at the thought. No...no mind reading just yet.

“It’s been going well. I’ve found the protagonist so far as not an absolute drab, or cliche as most are in most novels revolving around the thrill that comes with horror.”

Dan laughed to himself. “Of course you’d be interested in that kind of stuff. You’ll have to lend it to me once you’ve finished it. If something pleases Herbert West, then it must be worth looking into.”

“Hey!” Herbert remarked, setting his mug down onto the counter. “I’m not that much of a stickler. I just prefer the content I take in to be of good quality.”

“Is that why I always have to force you to come upstairs for dinner? I know I’m not much of a chef, but-”

“Stop that this instant, Daniel!”

“Aw, c’mon, you know I’m just teasing.” Dan snickered, setting down his own mug before taking a step towards Herbert. “So...care to tell me why you looked like a kicked puppy when I came down to the basement, or am I just gonna have to continue bugging you?”

“I…” Herbert gulped. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He firmly stated, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Really? Herb, are you really trying to tell me that looking somber is just your resting face, because honestly, I find that very hard to believe.”

A sigh came from Herbert. He really knew him too well.

“If you must know...no, no...I can’t…” The man looked away from the other, slowly trying to shuffling his way out of the kitchen. He was immediately stopped by a firm hand to his shoulder.

“Tell me, please..” Dan urged, meeting Herbert’s eyes.

Herbert stared right back into them. Hazel. They were hazel, mixed in with a few specs of green. Most people always found themselves awestruck by blue eyes, or even green like his own, but something about Dan’s eyes placed him into a trance. He didn’t know what to say.

“Herbert...c’mon. You can tell me.” Daniel pressed on, his eyes never once leaving Herbert’s.

“I…” Herbert quietly croaked out. What was he to say? For once, he felt as though he didn’t know a damn thing. He was terrible when it came to expressing himself, many knew this. Right now though was immensely difficult. Without saying a word, he propelled himself forward, arms wrapping around Dan’s torso into a tight hug, his face hiding itself into Dan’s chest seeing as how Dan was quite a bit taller than him. He didn’t know why he was doing this, but somehow, the feeling of being so close to Dan eased his internal conflicts.

Dan though quite shocked by the sudden outburst of affection, wrapped his arms around the smaller man, bringing him in closer. “Hey...Hey, buddy it’s okay…” Dan murmured, gently rubbing a hand up and down the small of Herbert’s back. It was only at this time that he realized that he’d been shaking, finding solace in Dan’s gentle touch.

A small outtake of breath left him in shock at the feeling of suddenly being lifted with ease, legs loosely wrapping around Dan’s waist. He proceeded to hide his face once more, this time though in Dan’s neck. It smelled of his cologne, and he didn’t wish to move away.

“Look at me.” Dan murmured, voice low as his hands were now firmly holding Herbert by the waist.

Hesitantly, Herbert finally lifted his head, but didn’t quite looked manage to meet Dan’s eyes.

“Herb...I said look at me.”

Finally, green eyes flickered over to meet Dan’s, managing to keep eye contact. God...their faces were so damn close. He gulped, blinking once while still managing to keep his eyes trained on Dan’s.

“There we are…” Dan whispered with a smile, thumb lightly rubbing into Herbert’s hip, sending immediate shivers up the man’s spine. “You know...you could’ve just asked if you wanted a hug...I would’ve said yes.”

“Danny, you know I’m terrible at that kind of thing…” Herbert half-muttered, somehow still managing to keep his eyes on him.

“I know...I know…” Dan softly responded, allowing a sigh to escape him.

Before they knew it, Dan was suddenly walking them out of the kitchen, towards the living room. Herbert knew that he was by no means tall for the average man, but he didn’t realize how light or small being lifted like this could make him feel. Soon, Dan was seated on to the couch, Herbert’s legs now straddling his waist and they were so much closer by this point. He liked how close they were, body heat radiating off the both of them. His eyes scanned over Dan’s hand as it reached up to carefully tug at his necktie, slowly bringing him in a little closer.

“Is this okay?...” He asked softly, as though he didn’t wish to frighten him.

Herbert gave a few small nods, blinking once at Dan. Were they about to…?

His internal question was soon answered as Dan lightly tugged a little more, bringing him in closer until eventually their lips met. While one hand still held on to his necktie, Dan's other hand was lightly rubbing up and down his thigh. Herbert’s eyes fluttered shut as he chastely kissed Dan back, a little hesitant due to his lack of experience. His own hands rested on Dan’s shoulders, tilting his head as the only sounds now within the room being their kissing, and their heartbeats thumping against their chests in tandem with one another.

The kissing itself was nothing like Herbert had seen others do in the past, usually messy and fast. No, this...it was soft. It was soft, and warm, and sweet in a sort of comforting manner. By this point, whatever he'd been feeling prior down in the basement was completely gone now. All that mattered now was that he loved the feeling of Dan's lips against his own.

The kisses soon began to lead down the side of his mouth, down his jawline, sending shivers through his spine the second he felt them make contact with his neck.

"D..Dan…" He huffed out, grip tightening on Dan's shoulders as he adjusted himself in his lap.

"Shh...I've got you…" was the response that Herbert received, the warm breath against his neck causing him to bite his lower lip.

Teeth carefully grazed over the untouched, smooth territory that was Herbert's neck, lightly nipping at his ever beating pulse. Herbert's back arched, hips pressing into Dan's as a small shaking breathing left him, bordering on becoming a soft moan.

"Mm…" Dan hummed, running his tongue across the freshly left mark across Herbert's sensitive skin. It was noticeable, red against his pale skin, and would likely bruise a little by tomorrow morning. "Let me hear you...don't be shy…"

Another nip just to the side of his Adam's apple prompted a tiny moan to finally escape Herbert's mouth. To hear himself make such a lewd sound embarrassed him to no end, his flushed face turning from pink to a lighter shade of red.

"Daniel, please...you're embarrassing me…" Herbert admitted in a small whine, squirming a little. The squirming lead to slight friction between them, causing Dan let out a small growl under his breath.

"If you move anymore like that...I'll do more than just embarrass you, Herbert…" Dan whispered, lips so close to the shell of Herbert's ear that it just barely brushed it.

Herbert looked back at Dan, who in turn pulled away a moment to look back at him as well. Both of them by this point had somewhat messy hair, combined with equally clouded eyes. Dan's look was a bit more carnal than Herbert's due to experience, while Herbert's own pair of emerald colored eyes merely held a need within them. A need that he didn't know what to do with.

"Well...what if I want that? Then what?..." Herbert asked, tilting his head to the side in a quizzical manner.

A breathy chuckle left Dan, who simply smiled, biting his lower lip. "Then I guess I'll have to indulge you…" He replied, speaking softly.

Herbert wordless gulped. Though he was a man who often tested the limits of nature, he felt as though he were playing with fire right now. And he was enjoying it.

“So what’s stopping you?...” He challenged, though his voice somewhat shaking didn’t make him sound as tough as he wanted.

“Only your word, Herbert...tell me what you want, and I’ll give it to you…”

“I…” Herbert was stuck. What did he want? He didn’t know how to say it, not without feeling as though he were about to allow his embarrassment to suffocate him. “I want you, Dan. That’s what I want. Every. single. Part of you.” Was he...was he shaking? His entire frame was quivering as he spoke, hands now held firmly to his chest, clenched into fists. He felt...entirely vulnerable, open to this man. He wasn’t used to it, but somehow, it only felt right to be this way around Dan.

“You want me?...Do you..Do you want me to touch you?...Have you ever been touched by a man, Herbert?...” Dan spoke, his voice still soft as he gently stroked the side of Herbert’s face.

Herbert hesitantly looked to Dan. “I...I’ve never been touched like this before, Dan…” He muttered, just barely heard.

Dan’s eyes softened, both hands now reaching up to cradle Herbert’s face, thumb gently stroking at his cheek. “That’s...That’s perfectly fine, Herb. Don’t..Don’t force yourself to do anything you don’t want to d-”

“But I do!” Herbert interrupted, “I do want to do this with you! It’s just...what if it’s not good?...”

“I highly doubt it’ll be bad...I mean, why don’t we do something a little simpler for now, mm?...” Dan suggested, allowing his hands to drop, slowly beginning to undo Herbert’s belt.

Herbert’s mouth slightly fell open, a shudder having gone through him as he felt Dan untuck his dress shirt, the warm skin of his hand meeting his abdomen. His palm gently rubbed him, the tips of his fingers playing with the waistline of his boxers. The warmth radiating from his lower regions caused his legs to clench around Dan’s thighs.

“Just relax...I’ll take care of you…” Dan spoke aloud, lightly tracing his fingers along Herbert’s skin.

After fully unbuttoning and unzipping Herbert, Dan finally went to undo his own pair of jeans. Carefully, he slipped himself out of his own boxer briefs, a sigh of relief escaping his mouth at being exposed to the cool air of their surroundings. Herbert couldn’t help but stare.

“Impressed?...It’s pretty average, but it gets the job done, I’d say,” Dan joked, hands moving forward to Herbert’s waistband once more, this time tugging at them.

“I suppose you’d be correct about tha-AAaahh…!” Herbert suddenly cut himself off just as he felt Dan’s hand slip into his boxers, grasping him gently before giving a few small strokes. The noise had escaped his mouth before he even had time to stop it, and it only seemed to encourage a grin out of Dan.

“I like the way you sound…” Dan replied, still gently stroking his hand up and down at a slow pace. “It’s awfully cute, and if I’m being honest...I wanna hear it again…” Being extra careful, Dan used his other hand to slowly slip down Herbert’s boxers, exposing his flesh as well as he pulled him out.

Herbert’s heart was beating at an intangible rhythm, breaths shaking as he realized just how close they were to one another, nearly touching. The anticipation was killing him. He needed the contact that was just barely out of reach from him. He didn’t need to say anything though because before he knew it, a hand grasped not only him but Dan as well, bringing the both of them much closer to one another. The sudden warmth followed by different feelings against him caused his hips to jerk forward, rutting into Dan as the other’s hips followed suit, the hand now carefully stroking them together in a methodical manner.

The movement of his hips were a bit erratic, and clumsy to say the least, but Dan didn’t seem to mind. The only thing coming from him was the sound of low huffs, hips moving up to meet his, their movements being quite a bit more fluid than his own. Herbert also noticed that Dan's face had also begun to flush, radiating warmth as well. It did no help in satiating his need.

Short nails dug into Dan's shoulders through his shirt, gasping noises leaving Herbert as his hips continued to move forward on their own. He felt warm and tingly all over, his senses nearly overstimulated by this point. His skin was on fire. His breathing was uneven. All he could think about was just making contact...over, and over, and over again.

The initial large amount of kissing and touching had likely left them both susceptible to not lasting too long, as the movement between grew faster...and faster...and faster.

"D..Dan..Daniel...I can't, I can't...take it…" Herbert's voice had risen an octave as he spoke, chest rising and falling rapidly with each of his breaths.

"I know...I know. You can let go any time you like...I'll be right behind you." Dan huffed out, hand still holding them both as their hips failed to cease their movement.

Herbert could feel his eyes watering from the nearly overwhelming amount of pleasure that had been building up in his abdomen. It was beginning to feel like too much. Just then his back arched forwards, the entirety of his frame shaking intensely as he finally met his release, spilling out onto himself and Dan with a sob in ecstasy as he threw his head back.

It was nearly a second later that Dan followed suit, leaning forward to sink his teeth into Herbert’s neck once more, biting at him a bit harder this time as he groaned, managing a few more thrusts forward as he met his climax.

They were seated there a moment in silence, chests both heaving as they made an attempt at catching their breaths. Herbert’s head had fallen forward, resting against Dan’s shoulder as his breaths puffed against the skin of his neck. That...was amazing. Absolutely amazing, more extraordinary than he’d even imagined...and he’d done it with someone he considered to be his closest, if not his only friend. Despite some not wishing the form any sort of relationship such as this with a friend, to Herbert, it seemed only right to have done this with someone he was so close to.

“Was that good?...” Dan then managed to huff out, weakly chuckling to himself as he rubbed his free hand up and down Herbert’s back.

“Yeah...it was great, actually…” He quietly replied, “But it seems we’ve made a mess of ourselves…”

“So we have…” Dan turned his head to lightly kiss the side of Herbert’s own head, nuzzling his face into his hair. “Why don’t we get ourselves cleaned up?...”

Dan ended up having to essentially carry Herbert to the bathroom, whose legs were as wobbly as that of a newborn deer once they arose from the couch. The entire process of bathing together lacked the sense of sexual purpose compared to their previous actions, in fact, Herbert actually didn’t feel uncomfortable at all as Dan undressed him. Small kisses were exchanged between them as Dan ran a wash cloth over their bodies, his touches as light as a feather across sensitive skin.

Herbert could already feel his eyes growing heavy just as Dan brought them back into his room, exiting a moment before returning not too long after. Herbert realized that he was currently dressing him, slipping on a new pair of his own boxers before slipping a t-shirt over his head as well. It was big on him, not one of his own. It smelled of Dan’s cologne, which prompted a weary smile to make its way on to his tired features.

Soon his back fell into the mattress, followed by a pair of warm arms wrapping themselves around him, bringing him in securely against Dan’s warm chest. He allowed his head to rest against the man’s bicep, using it as a pillow of sorts.

“I love you…” Dan murmured, a playful tone in his voice as he removed Herbert’s glasses from his face, planting a kiss to the smaller man’s forehead before placing the spectacles on the bedside table.

A hum came from Herbert. He liked hearing those words directed to him, and wasn’t sure if he heard them correctly. He hoped that this wasn’t a dream.

“I love you too…” He replied back, and he meant it. He really did.

Soon, sleep began to overtake his mind, which was quite shocking considering how restless his mind always was. To think that this here would be the solution. The cure for his loneliness. For once, solitude meant nothing to him, for the true beauty of it was nothing compared to tonight’s events. Perhaps being alone was a lot better...when spent with someone who mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a kudos if you liked it, and a comment to tell me what you thought of it! This was my first fic for the Re-Animator fandom, so I hope it turned out well for y'all 😅


End file.
